Juliette Ferrars
Juliette is the main protagonist and narrator of the Shatter Me Trilogy. She has a lethal touch and was locked up in an Asylum for 264 days. Biography Early Life= Juliette lived with her parents Eric and Evelyn Ferrars for 14 years. In [http://shatterme.wikia.com/wiki/Destroy_Me ''Destroy Me], it has been revealed that Warner discovered in Juliette's notebook that her father locked her in her room every night and her mother would scream at her for being the abomination she was forced to raise. She also wrote in her journal that on her 6th birthday, her mother put her hand in a fire once just to see if it was a regular hand and if it would burn. When she was fourteen, she accidentally killed a little boy in a grocery store by her lethal touch when in actuality, she was helping him when he tripped and fell because he was chained with a collar by his mother. People believed that she choked the little boy to death and that she claims innocence by her touch. They have locked Juliette away since then. |-| Shatter Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** |-| Unravel Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** |-|Ignite Me= ***Missing content. Please add here.*** Characteristics Personality Initially, Juliette is a scared, traumatized girl, having been locked away and made to feel like a monster her entire life. She struggles to trust others and has trouble making friends, though she does care about people and has a deep sense of loyalty to those she's close to. Juliette experiences affection and intimacy for the first time when Adam declares his love for her. However, she makes the selfless decision to break up with him to avoid accidentally hurting him with her powers. Though the breakup was difficult, Juliette becomes more confident and independent as a result, realizing that Adam's overprotective nature was keeping her from fulfilling her potential. Throughout the series she becomes more brave, ambitious, and determined to take down the Reestablishment. Despite being friendless for most of her life, Juliette is compassionate, kind, and easily sympathizes with those who are vulnerable. She tries to help a little boy in a grocery store who's being berated by his mother, because the situation reminds her of her own mother's treatment of her. Similarly, her perception of Warner changes when she realizes he's been abused by his father. When brought to the military base at Sector 45, Juliette is repulsed by the extravagant living conditions, which she sees as theft from civilians living in poverty. She reveals a rebellious streak when she refuses the expensive clothes and hot meals provided for her. Appearance Juliette is said to be hauntingly beautiful, a fact that even Supreme Commander Anderson does not deny. She has blue-green eyes and long brown hair that falls to her waist. Special Abilities '''Lethal Touch: '''Juliette has the ability to kill someone with only her touch. She can incapacitate and kill others with a simple touch. Kenji thinks of her as a venus fly trap because she attracts her prey with her striking looks and then digests their energy with a simple touch. She developed this power when she was old enough to crawl. '''Super Strength: '''Juliette also has the power to destroy inorganic material through her superhuman touch. She has punched through concrete and steel and she can cause earthquakes by punching the ground. Juliette demonstrates the power to also crumble objects--like metal--just by squeezing it in her hands. Relationships Adam Kent Aaron Warner Kenji Kishimoto Gallery ;Fan arts by © chrysalisgrey Shatter Me by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Juliette Ferrars by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Gun sling by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Lethal by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source Juliette by chrysalisgrey.jpg|source ;Fan arts by others I Am A Raindrop by AliAvian.JPG|by © AliAvian Juliette Ferrars by Josiebeebee.jpg|by © Josiebeebee Trivia *Juliette's birthday is on the 18th of May *Juliette is claustrophobic Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Appears in Shatter Me Category:Appears in Unravel Me Category:Appears in Ignite Me Category:Omega Point Members